


Firsts

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, First time?, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Nudity, Valentine's Day, boyfriends being cute and learning each other, lots of kissing everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka go apartment shopping the weekend after they are accepted into their respective universities. They finally find one and they are happy talking about it in the hotel room that night.</p><p>Update: You can read the fic that this is apart of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5126576/chapters/11795408">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

A faint clink of metal, Makoto gently fanned out keys on the hotel desk, admiring the look of the apartment key on the new keyring. Beside it was Haru’s ring with the duplicate key they immediately made after a not-so-impromptu bath together (how the water was turned on already he’d never know, but also wouldn’t complain) in their sufficient tub for two upon acquiring the first key. It was then decided new and matching keyrings was in order and they spent the rest of the day in the busy streets of Akihabara for a dolphin and orca.

The novelty of moving in together hadn’t quite felt real until the physical confirmation was placed in his hands earlier that afternoon. Tomorrow they’d be flying back to Iwatobi and resume the remainder of their high school days and their apartment would be waiting for their return.

And when they’d step into their new home, Makoto will carry Haru over the threshold. Or would Haru not like that? Was holding hands enough?

A hand on his back brought him out of silly thoughts.

“You ready for bed?” Makoto asked, turning to face his love.

Haru nodded, though he didn’t seem all that tired and it took less than a second to see through him. When they shared bedtime it meant cuddles and that was the best part of the day - starting first with slow goodnight kisses and Haru would claim Makoto’s favored spots on his neck and collar, and then Haru would roll over to be spooned and fall asleep to Makoto’s neck kisses. More often Makoto would be the one to fall asleep first. It was a routine they weren’t in a rush to change.

“Just think; we’ll be doing this every night in our own place, soon,” Makoto said in between breaths on Haru’s skin.

Haru hummed his approval and melded into Makoto, further.

“We’ll wake up every morning together. We won’t have to go home to separate place - we’ll come home to each other every day.”

“It will be perfect.”

Over and over in the short time they’d been together Haru kept surprising Makoto with things he’d say. He was, and still is, of so few words and somehow their relationship revealed a new side. Haru had always been kind in his own way, but romantic sentiments whether direct or indirect made Makoto’s heart flutter. He buried his face in his raven hair. “Yes. Yes, it will be. Ah Haru, I just… I just want to kiss you everywhere.”

Haru let out a long a pleasurable sigh. “Okay.”

He’d meant it as flirtatious at best. Of course kissing Haru all over his body was appealing, but now? Then again, he did want to make this trip special. Carefully he rolled Haru to face him. “Haru, do you really…”

There was no mistaking the glint in his eyes, no matter how embarrassed he seemed about it or how little light in the room there was - he wanted him to. Revealing their nude selves for their bath was Haru’s way of easing them both into new territories and Makoto’s remark had him wanting more in that direction.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want…” Haru said, breaking eye contact after prolonged silence.

“I do!” Makoto answered maybe a little too loudly. How could he back down at this point even if what he said was on a whim? Disappointing Haru would be the worst ever especially after he seemed excited of the prospect. Question was how to act on this fleeting moment? “It won’t be weird?”

“It won’t be.”

Again the fluttering erupted. “O-okay. Uh, let me let in a little more light?” Makoto removed himself from the bed and walked to the window and opened the curtains a few centimeters and then flipped on the switch to the bathroom. Dim lighting was romantic, right? When he rounded back to the bed, Haru was sitting upright curious and eager, yet patient. If Haru wasn’t so cute all the time, /maybe/ he wouldn’t be tempted to do strange things like this. “From the top of your head to the tips of your toes,” Makoto processed out loud, restoring his nerve.

A blink of blue and then a nod.

Clearing his throat, Makoto crawled back onto the bed and settled in front of his boyfriend and took his head in his hands and placed kiss atop of his head and moved around the crown. He tried to keep it light so hair wouldn’t stick to his lips; Haru didn’t make a sound at the small tugs as Makoto kissed around the crown and both temples and then to ears, carefully in and around the earlobe. 

Haru’s face was no stranger to Makoto’s attentions and he he had no intention of making light of this fact. Forehead and brow. Corners of the eyes and lids. Between his eyes to the bridge of his nose. Cheeks and jaw. Haru’s lips - the most familiar part - would receive no less care and the reciprocator was appreciative. Moving to his chin, he tilted his head upwards to gain access to the underside and kissed downward right as Haru was swallowing.

He pulled away to take a few breaths, that weren’t in close proximity to skin, and re-wet his lips with a few swipes of his tongue, briefly catching Haru averting his eyes. What was that about?

“Haru?”

“It’s nothing.”

It was _something_ , but for the moment Makoto decided not to press it, not wanting to ruin what he hoped Haru was enjoying, which lead to another question that bringing color to his cheeks. “Can I, or you, take off your shirt?”

“You would need to to keep going, right?”

“Y-yeah, but I wasn’t going to yank off your shirt if you…”

“You’re allowed to,” Haru said as if it were an everyday occurrence.

He was unsure if he should be grateful or mortified that Haru was so gung-ho about succombing to lewd wiles. His mind brought him back to their empty bathroom apartment and how _fine_ Haru was towards the shifting change in their relationship. Makoto wished he could have the self-confidence his boyfriend possessed and not be so prude.

This was his idea and he was going to follow through to the end! If only he could determine all the logistics around it. When the shirt came off, what then? Should he continue down Haru’s front or flip him over to his stomach? Maybe save his backside for last in case this spurred bout of romance fails in a fantastical manner, he could make up for it by going for his neck again?

Satisfied with his decision, he reached for the hem of Haru’s shirt with some confidence restored. He was met with Haru’s approving eyes. With Haru’s knack for stripping at the sight of deep-enough water, he was a considerable pro at undressing quickly, it was silly to not just let him do it himself. Now, being the one to aid in the process, be it slowly, Makoto liked seeing the unveiling bit by bit. And no matter how many times he’d seen Haru shirtless, he couldn’t catch the breath that left him when he pulled the shirt from his arms. His mind drew a blank at remembering if this was the only time it’s happened where water had not been involved in some shape or form. The nervous twist in his stomach came again, reminding him of how different this situation was, and in the same instant, that he shouldn’t feel ashamed of it.

“You’re staring,” Haru softly observed.

“You’re so beautiful, Haru.”

Makoto was then treated to the highest form of embarrassment his eyes have ever witnessed from his quiet and outwardly collected boyfriend - eyes growing wide simultaneously with unmistakably red forming on his cheeks and lips tightening. Then in one quick motion of his head, as if caught in the act, he was looking away in his typical fashion. He waited for Haru to respond with a reprimanding ‘Embarrassing’ as if that would defuse the compliment, but it didn’t come, only a side-glance of shimmering eyes. /Cute./

The removed shirt in Makoto’s hands was then partially rolled and dropped to the floor in favor of taking Haru’s right hand. Starting at the fingertips, he once more set out on his journey of loving every bit of the boy in front of him. He loved these hands that were petite in size though held the power to slice through the strongest waters. Careful and precise for preparing meals to exactness and suculiency. Delicate and firm for whittling, sketching and painting. As he rotated the hand within his own, making sure to kiss every joint and wrinkling line, he concluded that his favorite part of these hands was that they never refused to take his and fit like a missing jigsaw piece.

Palms down, he kissed to his inner elbow. Rotated to the opposite side and kissed to his out elbow. The distance between them was closing and Makoto saw Haru watching him through his eyelashes.

“What?” Makoto asked against the skin of his bicep with a breathy laugh.

“Looking.”

“At?”

“At you… There’s not much else I can do right now.”

“I may break my rule I’ve only now decided on of not overlapping just so I can kiss you again.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get back there. Eventually.” Lifting Haru’s arm, he kissed at his triceps, reveling in the tightness of his charm points that pull him through the water so gracefully. Shoulders came next and he felt Haru sigh and loosen at the touch of his mouth. Normally Haru would crumble from the attention behind, good to know the same rang true from this view. Moving to the right, he kissed his clavicle, up into the dip in his neck and back down to the opposite clavicle to his opposite shoulder around the curve to repeat the process to his left arm and hand.

As promised, he returned to his mouth to steal a few kisses. Makoto pulled away for a small break, re-moistening his lips as he debated the next plan of action. “Lay on your back,” he said halfway between permission and request.

Haru didn’t resist and realigned himself as Makoto pushed away the sheets and placed a pillow under his neck.

Makoto straddled, bending over his smaller boyfriend’s frame, supporting himself on his hands and hoping this was still okay. “Comfortable? I’ll still be a while…”

With a nod and look, Haru confirmed his comfort in position and situation.

Drawing in a large breath, Makoto lowered his face to Haru’s pectorals for the next stage. Vertically he moved from right to left with two noticeable rises of Haru’s chest. When he brushed a nipple, Haru drew in a sharp breath and at that Makoto stopped and rose to his knees.

“I’m sorry!” He’d worried about getting to the sensitive areas, it being too bold.

“It’s okay. I’m not used to it, is all,” Haru assured, reaching for Makoto’s hand on the bed.

“Let me know if you don’t like something. I’ll stop.”

Side to side, Haru shook his head, the very thought of telling Makoto to stop was a crime, surely.

When Haru settled again, Makoto came back down and kissed to his opposite breast and took to the kissing of his other nipple with less alarm.

Haru’s skin was cool to the touch, smooth and clean as if the very water he thrived in polished and carved him and the toned muscles. Makoto enjoyed kissing in each dip, curve and line of bone and muscle. The further down he kissed, the more Haru’s breathing hitched. At the center of his abdomen, his back arched slightly in protest. Makoto waited to see if that was out of dislike or pleasure and it didn’t take long to prove the latter. Putting a hand on both hips, Makoto gently held him in place to finish the task. He then kissed at the jutting lines of his hipbone to the edge of his sleep pants while Haru eventually stilled.

Swallowing, he lingered on the waistband. At least they’d be easy to remove. Maybe it would have been easier if he’d taken all his clothing off at once, since now he’s stopped and has been given more time to think about what would happen next. He rose to his knees once more and looked to Haru who seemed to be having similar reserves.

They’d seen each other earlier that day so it shouldn’t be an issue. Haru was fairly unabashed by it in all honesty, but maybe the direct contact with lower regions was making him have second thoughts. He took a moment to search his eyes for what Haru wanted and he found he was nervous, but was also liking this kind of intimacy.

“Okay,” Makoto exhaled and pushed out the anxieties and gripped the waistband, boxers included (he still couldn’t get over how Haru hadn’t been wearing his jammers today), slowly, with Haru’s aid of lifting his hips and moving his legs when prompted, his pants came off. 

Now laying completely bare, Makoto wondered how Haru managed to not have an unsightly farmers tan. Maybe because he was naturally pale. He couldn’t help the smile that sprang to his face at the pink of his face and chest, and then dimmed when he remembered where his kisses would be landing next. Haru spread his legs a little to make room for the new spot that would be requiring a little more care. Makoto shifted and lowered to his stomach and propped himself on low elbows. He peered at Haru from between his legs and he tried to not think about the possibly unattractive aspect of it.

 _Are you sure?_ he asked conveying that he also wasn’t all that sure himself, though not opposed.

His own expression reflected back at him with maybe more towards being fine with, and, well, it didn’t it didn’t solve much. If he backed off now, Haru could possibly disappointed and maybe think his genitals were too disgusting to receive kisses like the rest of him had. That, of course, was the opposite of what Makoto thought. He knew the kissing would cause some involuntary reactions and didn’t want to force Haru into anything he wasn’t ready for especially when it came to this particular area.

Makoto watched Haru curl the fitted sheet in his fingers, close his eyes and then open them in renewed calmness that also put him at ease.

/Now or never/. A preparatory breath, he shifted forward into the pelvic area and began the descent. The first contact at the base caused Haru to hold in a gasp. Makoto backed off some, waiting, and then gently lifted with his fingers and continued down the length to with light pressure, avoiding eye contact. Carefully he lowered into his scrotal area and over to his right inner thigh.

Pausing from the task, Makoto adjusted to his knees to cool off for a minute, embarrassed yet happy for being able to help Haru feel good. He wondered if he’d like assistance in relief, but then thought better of it - that’d be too much for the innocence he was trying to go for. He risked a glance - maybe Haru didn’t want him to look at him - and Haru was understandably flushed, though pleased. A glimmer in his eyes understood Makoto’s considered offer, declined, but then promised for next time.

Oh. However, now was not the time to get distracted about prospects of later. Makoto returned to position and kissed along Haru’s thigh, skin warm. He trailed down to his knee and around the patella skin and into his shins to the top of his foot. Haru jerked his foot away at lips on his toes, an irritated frown on his face. Ah, so one spot that he obviously disliked. He noted that for later use in a tickle fight. He then scooted himself to the opposite leg and worked, ignoring the toes, from the top of his foot all the way up to his other inner thigh.

Before being asked, Haru rolled to his stomach, pillowing his head in his arms.

Not that his backside wasn’t as exquisite as his front, but Makoto decided he liked being able to see Haru’s face during this the most. He positioned himself on Haru’s right. Taking hold of his right foot, he hinged Haru’s knee to bring it to lips to kiss his heel, dip into and around up to the ball of his foot, toes flexing outward instinctively and then tightly clenched in. He took that to mean his feet were overall sensitive and toes were off limits. While he had his foot in the air, he kissed his ankles and traveled to his calves, admiring the muscles that aided his powerful dolphin kicks and then laid his leg down, repositioned to lay on his stomach and kissed his inner knee. Haru tensed slightly, followed by a small gasp. Continuing to the backside of his thigh and on to and over the fold of his glutes to the cheek. Makoto had never given much thought to butts in general, but came to the conclusion he was quite fond of Haru’s since earlier that day - toned and dimpled in the right places, soft muscles.

He wanted to touch, other places as well, with more than his lips, Haru would probably let him, but no, he was determined to be exact!

Dipping in between his cheeks, he stretched over to the opposite end and walked on his hands and knees to repeat the process on Haru’s left side from butt to foot.

Haru’s head was turned to the side enough for Makoto to observe a more than subtle contented smile on his profile. Almost done and he was still in to it.

 _I’m glad._ He swept his right leg over Haru to straddle at his thighs, leaned forward to press into the side of his lowerbback, to the small, to the creviced center, and to his other side. Up and over and over and up through muscles, spine and skin to slender shoulder blades and onto Haru’s favorite: shoulder and back of the neck. From how all had progressed, Makoto didn’t think he had to make up for a shoddy job, but applied more to his neck for extra measure as there he had the most practice. And then with the last moisture upon his lips, he traveled up Haru’s hair line and to the backside of his head.

Sitting up and giving room for Haru to do the same, he breathed a happy one, a little pleased with himself. “I hope that ended up being okay.”

Haru nodded, his eyes shimmering with that pool-desire look.

“Sorry if the silence was weird… I was trying to concentrate.”

“I don’t mind,” Haru replied, shyly, looking down. _Don’t apologize for unnecessary things._

“Sor- okay,” he agreed with a laugh. “Should we sleep?”

For a moment he didn’t answer, seemingly looking at something on the bed, and then hummed in agreement, adjusting the pillow his head had been resting on against the headboard.

Makoto found himself following Haru’s gaze to between his legs and noticed where Haru’s attentions had been. Oh. Not surprising, but he’d been so focused on Haru, a bit too focused, apparently, he hadn’t noticed. “I’ll, uh, be right back.”

 _That look had been in contemplation afterall_ , Makoto mused as he went to the restroom to take care of it, letting him relive the moments that just passed, remembering the places he liked the most. He returned to Haru who was still in bed and naked.

“Aren’t you cold? Did you want to put your clothes back on?” Makoto asked, coming around to the bed to sit after closing the curtains.

Haru shook his head and gave a pointed look. But for what, what did Makoto do, now? He scooted closer and grabbed hold of the hem of Makoto’s shirt.

“It’s getting late, Haru, you can kiss me tomorrow.”

“No… I want-” he closed his mouth, unsure of how to word it.

“You want me to be naked with you?”

“Yeah,” was his simple reply, yet a lot of gratitude was behind it.

“Sure.” It wasn’t necessary, but he gladly let Haru help him undress. 

They shimmied into the sheets and snuggled into one another, arms wrapped around, skin on skin. It was warm and comfortable as well as comforting. Their legs tangled as they drew closer and found an acceptable position for a long period of time.

“Going home will be weird after this,” Makoto said, stroking Haru’s hair against his chest, wishing the clock on the nightstand didn’t read as late as it did.

“But we won’t be going home tomorrow.”

“Eh?” Had he messed up their flight itinerary?!

“We’ll be back in a month.”

If only he weren’t so tired he’d allow the fluttering warmth take over and shower Haru in more kisses, so settled for cupping his face and pressing his lips to his love’s with all the tenderness he could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a multi-chapter co-authored fic that is still in the works, I just really wanted to write this scene. Will either link to this later, or delete later when we get to this point. Which ever.


End file.
